The instant invention relates to a process for pneumatic feeding of fibers to the fiber collection surface of an open-end spinning element in which a fiber sliver is opened into individual fibers by an opener roller located in a housing, the individual fibers being fed through a fiber feeding channel to the open-end spinning element to be spun, whereby the air circling with the opener roller having been conveyed past the inlet opening of the fiber feeding channel and is fed back to the fiber feeding channel, as well as to a device to carry out this process.
A known method consists in providing the outlet of a channel letting out into the fiber feeding channel between the inlet opening and the spinning element, as seen in the direction of rotation of the opener roller, between the inlet opening into the fiber feeding channel and an opening in the circumferential wall of the opener roller housing which contains the feeding device (DE 39 10 292 A1). This is to prevent clogging of the opener roller and thereby impairing of the opening process. This device is very expensive and is difficult to produce. Changes for adaptation to different conditions cannot be readily carried out with this device.